


More than friends.

by mischieviousmarauder



Series: More than friends. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischieviousmarauder/pseuds/mischieviousmarauder
Summary: With the pureblood society surrounding them with rules and exceeded expectations, as well as the elite they had been engaged to join defining their way of existing it was never easy to figure things out. Daphne and Draco will have to face the obstacles they will encounter on their way to happiness, even the one they had been oblivious to all these years.





	More than friends.

Daphne’s and Draco’s relationship was hard to define. They were friends since the beginning of their first year at Hogwarts, but they often argued because of her lack of approval of some of his, not so pleasant actions.

They always felt that they were there for each other, and supported one another as much as they could. They often heard other people saying that they would make a perfect couple but they just laughed at them and waved it off, not paying much attention to them. But, after some time, the idea of them being together started to involuntarily sink into their minds, apparently not wanting to leave anytime soon.

In spite of that, they always pushed it deep down, thinking that it’s too absurd to actually ever happen. They were too scared to risk their friendship, and in the end, they didn’t want to change anything, fearing messing things up.

It was all fine until their fourth year at school, which somehow seemed to changed everything irrevocably. The two of them planned at the beginning of the year, that they would go together to the Yule Ball that was going to take place, as the element of the Triwizard Tournament. But before it happened Draco started going out with Pansy Parkinson. At first Daphne didn’t really have anything against that, but after some time it became very frustrating. The way that Pansy always made sure to kiss him in front of her, and told Draco to spend less time with the Daphne, which he described as a thing that’s never going to happen, but eventually did.

Amongst the commotion regarding the foreign visitors arriving at Hogwarts, the preparations for the ball and Pansy’s constant nagging it seemed as if they drifted away, not really finding time for each other anymore.

And in the situation that has occurred, Daphne had to find another partner for the upcoming event. The selection of candidates though wasn’t as large and diverse as she would like it to be, due to the fact that there was not that much time left. With all of her fellow friends from Slytherin already engaged to go with someone else, she eventually ended up attending it with a student from Durmstrang, who actually proved to be an amazing dancer. With short breaks for a drink and a few stolen dances from Draco, Theo and Blaise it was one of the best nights of her life. But then after all of that, the everyday life came back, with Draco’s unhealthy anti- Potter campaign and school work, making it just the same as it was before.

Not mentioning the tragedy that has taken place in the finals of the Tournament and the notorious Death Eaters attacks, making the whole school point their fingers at the Slytherins. It was a hard time. That’s why, over the summer Daphne, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo, seemed to form a little group, apparently knowing how important it was to take their time to renew and strengthen their bonds, feeling better when they were united.

They used to meet at each other's mansions, as all of them, the new pureblood generation, were perfectly welcome anywhere, a fact that they abused immensely. That, as well as all of the privileges that came along with their names.

It was now the last day before their fifth year at Hogwarts and they were all sitting on the glorious marble terrace at the Malfoy Manor. Draco’s parents were out of the country for an important event so they couldn`t let the opportunity slip away. With firewhisky in everyone’s crystal glasses, they celebrated their last moments of holidays.

“It’s going to be an interesting year” Draco said, effortlessly rolling his glass, making the amber liquid spin around its edges. The excitement in his voice was undeniable “My father told me that there are going to be some changes made by the Ministry”

“Is that good though?” Daphne asked, not yet convinced about the positiveness of this matter “What if it turns against us once again?”

“I don’t think it will” Theo said while sipping on the drink, that he held in his hand “You don’t really have to look that far, the Ministry is mainly run by the purebloods”

“Of course it is, but they sometimes can have most interesting and ostentatious ideas regarding various matters” Daphne countered, still unsure of the changes that were awaiting them. Surely, some matters needed fixing, there was no doubt about that, but she knew that not all purebloods were as tolerant as others. The hatred directed towards muggle-borns and blood traitors, that had been fetched to them since they were born, in some cases really worked, creating the most ruthlessness and dangerous weapons.

“Well, if it’s not ostentatious, then it’s not worth any of our attention, darling” Pansy exclaimed with ease “I’m quite tired of this boring topics and formality that the three of you are flaunting around. Blaise, care to join me for a swim?”

He looked at her, agreeing to the proposal with an indifferent shrug, leaving the other three all by themselves. Draco truly admired the way they simply didn’t care about any of the serious subjects.

“I guess we are a bit too fatiguing for them, gentlemen”

“We sure are” Draco sighed mockingly and raised his glass “Perhaps we ought to make a toast for such a preposterous behavior of ours” 

“That we should do indeed” Theo cheered, a grin now spreading across his features, at which sight Daphne couldn`t help but feel her cheeks redden. Recently she started noticing Theo more and once she did so, she couldn’t help but like him. A part from the fact, that he had appeared to become even more handsome than he already was, there was a kind of spark in his eyes. The kind of spark that makes you weak in your knees and results in your heart racing a bit faster, thanks to the sudden dose of excitement.

“Is that a blush I see Daphne?” Draco cooked his eyebrow while observing the way that she looked at Theo.

“No, you little wanker” she fired back at him, earning an approving chuckle from Theo. One thing that Draco has learned throughout the years was that Daphne Greengrass wasn’t afraid to speak out her mind.

“Wanker, you say” he leaned back in his chair while making an overdramatic pause “Now, is that really the right way to call your best friend?”

“Oh, don’t worry I would never call Theo like that” Daphne sent him a wink, satisfied with the way Draco narrowed his eyes at her playfully. It was their thing. They loved to tease each other and made no actions to change it.

“See mate? I’m her new best friend. Deal with it”

“We will see about that” Draco smirked devilishly. In a matter of seconds, he was by Daphne's side, picking her up in his arms. In spite of her and Theo’s protests, he started to head in the direction of the swimming pool.

“What are you doing?! Put me down immediately!”

“Over my dead body, you feisty little thing. Even your dear Theo won’t help you out now” he laughed and fastened his pace, choosing to ignore her complaints and the way she fussed around in order to get out of his grip. Without any hesitation, as soon as they arrived he threw her into the water, making all of the people that were there laugh at the display.

“Malfoy, you are going to pay me for this one” Daphne said as she finally managed to get out of the swimming pool, her light white dress now wet and stuck closely to her body. Draco froze at the sight. He couldn’t believe that until now, he hasn’t actually paid any attention to the way Y/N changed over the summer. Her curves and the aristocratic features began to show, making her quite beautiful.

Instead of blushing at his gaze, she used the opportunity to shove him into the pool, making them even. As soon as he resurfaced to take a breath, Pansy was all over him, making sure that he was alright. However, Draco seemed not to pay attention to his girlfriend. Instead, he looked at Daphne, still a bit overwhelmed by what just happened. Eventually, she turned away just to see Theo, already walking up to her with a dry towel.

“Everything fine?” he said, as he wrapped her in the towel and hugged her, making sure that she was warm enough “Draco can be a pain in the arse sometimes” he murmured in her ear.

“Yeah, that you're right” she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder “But then, aren’t we too?”


End file.
